


The Third Man and a Baby

by posingasme



Series: The Third Man [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp Request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Man and a Baby

Sam collapsed onto the couch, long legs sprawling out before him in exhaustion. His eyes were closed. One arm hid his face from the world, and the other hung uselessly off the side onto the floor.

The next instant, he was up again, rushing into the kitchen and blinking blindly into the light.

He stopped and stared.

“Hello, Sam,” a deep voice greeted him with a touch of surprise. “I thought you wanted to nap.”

Sam blinked several more times before his brain chose to help him. “I-I did. I do. You've got her.”

Castiel stared back at him with a look that was slowly becoming amused. “Yes, Sam. I've got her. It's my turn, isn't it?”

“Yeah, no, I just-I heard her, and…”

The angel took a step forward and kissed his lips gently. “Sam, you were up most of the night with her. Let me. I need more sleep than most celestials, which is to say I do in fact require some at all, but I think you are the one who needs it most right now. Besides, Trinity is not complaining. She's doing just fine, aren't you, sweetheart?” He directed the last to the three month old in his arms.

“I heard her cry, so I-”

There was a sleepy giggle behind him. “My mother says that's called baby brain. You've got a baby in your head.”

Castiel frowned in confusion at Jess, who leaned against the doorway. “I'm afraid I don't understand. She hasn't cried recently. Not in the past several minutes, certainly.”

Jess reached out and ran her fingers through her human husband's hair. “No, Cas. It's a funny thing our brains do to us sometimes. Mom says it used to happen to her with me all the time. She would be in the shower, or asleep, and she would be completely convinced she could hear me crying, and then she would hurry in, and I'd be perfectly fine. She says she figures it's our brain telling us to go check on the baby even if everything is fine. Just in case.”

Sam scowled and rolled his eyes. “Well, I wish my brain would just nudge me to check on her instead of send me into a panic,” he complained.

Jess smiled up at him. “Maybe we humans would all get more rest if we curled up on an angel.”

The pleasure in Castiel's eyes lit the whole room. He handed Trinity to Jess gently, and hurried off to the master bedroom.

His husband laughed behind him, and glanced at their wife. “You know he's going to destroy that bed.”

“Shh. It's a nest.”

Sam snickered. He poked the wide-eyed baby with a yawn. “Hey, kiddo,” he whispered. “You're a very lucky little girl. You're the only tiny person who has her own nesting angel wrapped around her finger.”

Trinity mumbled at him happily.

Jess laughed. “Yeah. And Cas too,” she teased.

He smiled at her. “I'm not the one building a blanket fort out of our bed right now.”

“You're the one who triple-checks the locks and devil traps and salt line every night, and sterilizes everything with boiling holy water, as if the first thing a demon might do after breaking in is put Trin’s pacifier in his mouth.”

“And that is Uncle Dean’s fault! Last time he was here, he got drunk and gave me nightmare fuel for the rest of my life by wondering aloud if demons could possess things other than humans, like germs.”

“And our resident demon expert says they can't.”

“What does he know?” Sam smirked.

“Quite a bit more than you have the capacity for,” the angel remarked dryly.

“You're gorgeous when you're full of yourself.”

Jess smiled wickedly. “Strange. I've often thought you're both gorgeous when you're full of each other.”

Sam grinned. “Not in front of Trin!”

Castiel stole the child into his arms again, and led them all to the bedroom. “Come on!” he called excitedly. “It's all ready for us.”

The two grown humans smiled indulgently and followed. The bed had indeed been transformed into a cotton nest. Since the first moment Castiel gleaned that Jess was pregnant, he had said nothing, but it seemed as though he was always coming home after work with a new blanket. Sam and Jess had found it amusing, but so much about Castiel was charmingly weird that they just let it go. Once Jess realized she was pregnant, she had suggested that Castiel had known.

Now that the child was born, there were entirely too many blankets in their house. If they had still been in their apartment, there would have been no room for the four of them. Jess had discretely begun sneaking some of the lesser favorites out to donate to the homeless shelter and clinic.

Castiel sat at the center of the bed with Trinity, and waited for them to join in. Sam helped Jess climb in, then did so himself. It was strange how entirely comfortable it was to curl up on the angel’s shoulder, as Jess lay on his lap. He looked up to find the angel’s eyes pulsing with blue Grace, as they only did in times of great pleasure or wrath.

Sam smiled. “You're happy, angel?”

“I'm happier than I've ever been, Sam. You two sleep now. Trinity and I will watch over you.”

He could feel that Jess was asleep already. Sam was drifting off when he heard a whisper.

“Trinity Claire, I have so many stories to tell you. About how brave your mama is. How selfless your daddy is. How fiercely your uncle Dean loves you. The last time I joined your uncle on a hunt, he told me he used to hunt because it made his father proud, and because he was good at it, but also because every monster he destroyed was one fewer that could hurt your daddy. Now he hunts because he wants you to grow up in a world that's safe for you.”

Sam smiled to himself.

“And I want you to know just how special you are. Maybe you will think our family is strange. Most do. But I've learned so much about family since I first met your uncle and daddy. And I promise you that you could never find a group of people who love stronger. I've seen the beginning of the world, and I've seen the end of it too, and you, little Trinity Claire, are the brightest sign of hope in it. If Sam Winchester feels safe enough to bring a sweet new life into the world, it is truly saved.”

Tears stung his eyes as he listened.

“You are made of the most powerful stardust, little one. You're a Winchester, and you have the most stubborn of angels watching over you. You've saved the world just by joining us in it. Is it any wonder I want to hold you close at all times?”

Sam could hear the soft sounds of Jess sleeping, and the sighs and mutterings of Trinity. The angel spoke no more. But he could hear gentle wings settling around them all protectively, and Sam could finally feel secure enough to slip into his own restful slumber.


End file.
